The present disclosure relates to a coordinate measuring device. One set of coordinate measurement devices belongs to a class of instruments that measure the three-dimensional (3D) coordinates of a point by sending a laser beam to the point. The laser beam may impinge directly on the point or on a retroreflector target in contact with the point. In either case, the instrument determines the coordinates of the point by measuring the distance and the two angles to the target. The distance is measured with a distance-measuring device such as an absolute distance meter or an interferometer. The angles are measured with an angle-measuring device such as an angular encoder. A gimbaled beam-steering mechanism within the instrument directs the laser beam to the point of interest.
The laser tracker is a particular type of coordinate-measuring device that tracks the retroreflector target with one or more laser beams it emits. Coordinate-measuring devices closely related to the laser tracker are the laser scanner and the total station. The laser scanner steps one or more laser beams to points on a surface. It picks up light scattered from the surface and from this light determines the distance and two angles to each point. The total station, which is most often used in surveying applications, may be used to measure the coordinates of diffusely scattering or retroreflective targets. Hereinafter, the term laser tracker is used in a broad sense to include laser scanners and total stations.
Ordinarily the laser tracker sends a laser beam to a retroreflector target. A common type of retroreflector target is the spherically mounted retroreflector (SMR), which comprises a cube-corner retroreflector embedded within a metal sphere. The cube-corner retroreflector comprises three mutually perpendicular mirrors. The vertex, which is the common point of intersection of the three mirrors, is located at the center of the sphere. Because of this placement of the cube corner within the sphere, the perpendicular distance from the vertex to any surface on which the SMR rests remains constant, even as the SMR is rotated. Consequently, the laser tracker can measure the 3D coordinates of a surface by following the position of an SMR as it is moved over the surface. Stating this another way, the laser tracker needs to measure only three degrees of freedom (one radial distance and two angles) to fully characterize the 3D coordinates of a surface.
One type of laser tracker contains only an interferometer (IFM) without an absolute distance meter (ADM). If an object blocks the path of the laser beam from one of these trackers, the IFM loses its distance reference. The operator must then track the retroreflector to a known location to reset to a reference distance before continuing the measurement. A way around this limitation is to put an ADM in the tracker. The ADM can measure distance in a point-and-shoot manner, as described in more detail below. Some laser trackers contain only an ADM without an interferometer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,352,446 ('446) to Bridges et al., the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, describes a laser tracker having only an ADM (and no IFM) that is able to accurately scan a moving target. Prior to the '446 patent, absolute distance meters were too slow to accurately find the position of a moving target.
A gimbal mechanism within the laser tracker may be used to direct a laser beam from the tracker to the SMR. Part of the light retroreflected by the SMR enters the laser tracker and passes onto a position detector. A control system within the laser tracker can use the position of the light on the position detector to adjust the rotation angles of the mechanical axes of the laser tracker to keep the laser beam centered on the SMR. In this way, the tracker is able to follow (track) an SMR that is moved over the surface of an object of interest.
Angle measuring devices such as angular encoders are attached to the mechanical axes of the tracker. The one distance measurement and two angle measurements performed by the laser tracker are sufficient to completely specify the three-dimensional location of the SMR.
Several laser trackers are available or have been proposed for measuring six, rather than the ordinary three, degrees of freedom. Exemplary six degree-of-freedom (six-DOF) systems are described by U.S. Pat. No. 7,800,758 ('758) to Bridges et al., the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0128259 to Bridges et al., the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
In temporally incoherent optical systems, light is not usually mixed with light of another wavelength in an optical detector. The simplest type of temporally incoherent system uses a single measure channel and no reference channel. Usually laser light in such systems is modulated in optical power. Light returning from the retroreflector strikes an optical detector that converts the light into an electrical signal having the same modulation frequency. This signal is processed electrically to find the distance from the tracker to the target. The main shortcoming of this type of system is that variations in the response of electrical and optical components over time can cause jitter and drift in the computed distance.
To reduce these errors in a temporally incoherent system, one approach is to create a reference channel in addition to the measure channel. This is done by creating two sets of electronics. One set of electronics is in the measure channel. Modulated laser light returned from the distant retroreflector is converted by an optical detector to an electrical signal and passes through this set of electronics. The other set of electronics is in the reference channel. The electrical modulation signal is applied directly to this second set of electronics. By subtracting the distance measured in the reference channel from the distance found in the measure channel, jitter and drift are reduced in ADM readings. This type of approach removes much of the variability caused by electrical components, especially as a function of temperature. However, it cannot remove variability arising from differences in electro-optical components such as the laser and detector.
To reduce these errors further, part of the modulated laser light can be split off and sent to an optical detector in the reference channel. Most of the variations in the modulated laser light of the measure and reference channels are common mode and cancel when the reference distance is subtracted from the measure distance.
Despite these improvements, drift in such ADM systems can still be relatively large, particularly over long time spans or over large temperature changes. All of the architectures discussed above are subject to drift and repeatability errors caused by variations in optical and electrical elements that are not identical in the measure and reference channels. Optical fibers used in ADM systems change optical path length with temperature. Electrical assemblies used in ADM systems, such as amplifiers and filters, change electrical phase with temperature.
A method and apparatus for greatly reducing the effects of drift in an ADM within a laser tracker is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,436 to Bridges, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. This method involves use of a chopper assembly to alternately redirect returning laser light to a measure or reference path. Although this method works well, there is a limitation in the maximum rate of rotation of the chopper wheel and hence in the data collection rate of the ADM.
A method of measuring the distance to a moving retroreflector is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,352,446 to Bridges et al., the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. To obtain the highest possible performance using the method of U.S. Pat. No. 7,352,446, the distances are recomputed at a high rate, preferably at a rate of at least 10 kHz. It is difficult to make a mechanical chopper as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,436 with a data rate this high. Hence another method needs to be found to solve the ADM drift problem.
It is possible to correct for drift in a distance meter by mechanically switching an optics beam between two free-space optical paths. One optical path, which is called the reference path, is internal to the instrument. The second optical path, which is called the measure path, travels out from the instrument to the object being measured and then back to the instrument. Light from the measure and reference paths strikes a single optical detector. Because of the action of the mechanical switch, the light from the two reference paths does not strike the single optical detector at the same time. The mechanical switch may be a mechanically actuated optical component such as a mirror, prism, beam splitter, or chopper wheel. The actuator may be a solenoid, motor, voice coil, manual adjuster, or similar device. Because the optical detector and electrical circuitry is the same for the measure and reference paths, almost all drift error is common mode and cancels out. Examples of inventions based on this method include U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,058 to Hewlett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,025 to Madigan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,141 to DeWitt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,645 to Nakazawa et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,165 to Hines et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,056 to Shipp et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,260 to Wendt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,052 to Wiklund; U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,381 to Epstein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,030 to Chaborski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,825 to Buck et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,388 to Ohishi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,670 to Payne et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,068 to Kaneko et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,822 to Kubo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,777 to Hirunuma; U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,011 to Damm; U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,653 to Shirai et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,436 to Bridges; U.S. Pat. No. 7,095,490 to Ohtomo et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,776 to Ohtomo et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,224,444 to Stierle et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,262,863 to Schmidt et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,336,346 to Aoki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,655 to Nakamura et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,471,377 to Liu et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,474,388 to Ohtomo et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,492,444 to Osada; U.S. Pat. No. 7,518,709 to Oishi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,738,083 to Luo et al.; and U.S. Published Patent Application No. US2009/0009747 to Wolf et al. Because all of these patents use mechanical switches, which are slow, none can switch quickly enough to be used in an ADM that accurately measures a moving retroreflector.
Another possibility is to correct drift only in the electrical, and not the optical, portion of a distance meter. In this case, light from the reference optical path is sent to the reference optical detector and light from the measure optical path is sent to the measure optical detector. The electrical signals from the reference and optical detectors travel to an electrical switch, which alternately routes the electrical signals from the two detectors to a single electrical unit. The electrical unit processes the signals to find the distance to the target. Examples of inventions based on this method include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,717 to Hölscher; U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,379 to Reifer; U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,880 to Steinlechner; U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,393 to Giger; U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,985 to Giger; U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,744 to Giger; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,864,966 to Giger. Although the use of an electrical switch can reduce drift in the electrical portion of an ADM system, it cannot remove drift from the optical portion, which is usually as large or larger than the drift in the electrical portion. In addition, it is difficult to implement an electrical switching system that can switch quickly enough to avoid a phase shift in electrical signals modulated at several GHz. Because of their limited utility and difficulty of implementation, electrical switches are not a good solution for correcting drift in an ADM.
For a bistatic distance meter, there are two references that discuss the use of fiber optic switches. U.S. Published Patent Application No. US2009/0046271 to Constantikes teaches a method in which one fiber switch is placed in the outgoing beam path and a second fiber switch is placed in the returning beam path. These two fiber optic switches are switched at the same time to either permit light from the measure or reference path to reach the optical detector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,489 to Cole teaches use of a fiber switch in which light from the return port of the bistatic distance meter is into one port of a switch and light from the outgoing beam is fed into the second port of the switch. The fiber-switch architectures described in these references apply only to bistatic devices and cannot be used with laser trackers for reasons discussed earlier.
A description of an ADM that reduces drift through the use of fiber-optic switch is disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0032509 to Bridges, hereby incorporated by reference. The method disclosed in this patent application is to use a fiber-optic switch to alternate between measure and reference channels at high speed while sending the optical signals received from the measure optical system or the reference optical system to a single optical detector and a single set of electronics. This method removes drift very effectively. However, the very fast fiber-optic switch may be relatively expensive. There is a need for a method that removes drift without using such a relatively fast and expensive fiber-optic switch.
There is a need for an ADM that accurately measures moving targets with little drift. It must be monostatic and minimize drift, while being relatively inexpensive to implement.